


mysterious person

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [10]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, hehehehehe, slowburn af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: tsuzuru being very confused by his new... project partner? co-worker?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Original Character(s)
Series: our blooming day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Kudos: 7





	mysterious person

Tsuzuru was in the middle of performing an etude, outside on Veludo Way with the others, as an advertisement for their next stage play, when he felt a piercing stare shot through him. As an actor, it was normal for him to be stared at with such intensity, but this sensation felt odd, almost unnerving. Quickly scanning the crowd, he tried locating the source of it. 

The results showed it was the new bane of his existence, aka the composer for the new musical project. For some reason, this person has managed to convince Sakyo to let them work for Mankai, albeit quietly. Tsuzuru didn't exactly know what words were exchanged, but he ordered Tsuzuru to work with them in the meantime to figure out the scenarios and whatnot. Additionally, they also had a habit of dressing up in mismatching clothing whenever they chose to see him. She was watching him now too, closely, waiting.

He couldn't leave yet, but in the next moment, when the crowd was thoroughly distracted with Tasuku and Azami, he quietly slipped away, and moved a little further down the street, where the composer was standing.

Tsuzuru gave the composer another once-over. The questionable look of the day consisted of a blonde wig, pink sunglasses that covered half of her face, green sweater tucked inside a neon pink skirt, orange tights, and yellow boots. On top of it all, they were also wearing a bright, red peacoat to make more of a statement. It hurt his eyes. If Yuki had the pleasure of meeting them, he would probably lose it.

She clapped. "That was really great. It's for the next play right?"

Tsuzuru still wasn't in a good mood, and after his fight with his brother over the phone, he still felt a bit snappish.

"What do you want? Aren't we supposed to meet tomorrow?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to see what you guys were doing. And I wanted to personally tell you that I probably won't be able to meet with you tomorrow, so here."

She handed him a thick manila folder, which she carefully placed in his hands. They were materials for him to review again.

"Just call me if you have any questions," she looked excited, almost proud of it somehow. 

Tsuzuru inwardly sighed. "You could've just emailed all of this to me, you know."

She stopped rocking back and forth in anticipation, and actually paused awkwardly. "I-"

Azami's voice cut in. "Tsuzuru, we're done. We should go-"

He stopped when he noticed the weird person with outrageous, colorful clothing standing beside Tsuzuru. "Oh."

"Tell Tasuku-san I'll be right there."

Azami nodded before giving the composer another confused look, which Tsuzuru kind of understood, and left.

"That's my cue," Tsuzuru turned back to her again, only to see the composer giving him an inscrutable smile.

"Mmkay," she gave a friendly pat on his shoulder. "Do your best!"

He felt rather unsure now.

**Author's Note:**

> ooof, i'm sorry for the late updates. i have several wips i'd like to finish as soon as possible too, but i am in semester hell, so they're just sitting there. gonna post more about this weirdo oc soon


End file.
